


People of god are we

by gemctf2



Series: Completed stories [12]
Category: Bollywood Movies, Dhoom 3 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Just wanted to share the english versionI love the poetry here





	People of god are we

High up in the sky, is our world  
In its shimmering folds, is our happiness  
With the moon's mesh  
We'll gather the stars

This place is a place of magic  
Free of all sorrow

People of god are we  
Who can defy us?  
Basking under a thousand suns of hope  
With a steely ressolve  
With a fearless step  
Today we set forth to write  
Our destiny

High up in the sky, is our world  
In its shimmering folds, is our happiness  
Sitting on the rays of the sun  
We'll weave sunlight

This place is a place of magic  
Free of all sorrow

People of god are we  
Who can defy us?  
Basking under a thousand suns of hope  
With a steely ressolve  
With a fearless step  
Today we set forth to write  
Our destiny


End file.
